U.S. Publication No. 2014/0060505 to Khan et al. provides an inductive charging coil assembly for a vehicle. The assembly comprises a first base plate including at least one first coil thereon for receiving magnetic flux to charge a vehicle battery. The assembly further comprises a second base plate including at least one second coil having a top surface thereof that forms an elevated portion to focus the magnetic flux to the at least one first coil.
U.S. Publication No. 2011/0181240 to Baarman et al. discloses an inductive charging system for electric vehicles. In particular, Baarman discloses a charging system for an electric vehicle that assists in aligning a primary charging coil and a secondary coil. The system may include a wheel chock that raises the primary coil into alignment with the secondary coil when a tire enters the wheel chock. The system may include a primary that is recessed below the surface supporting the vehicle and is protected by a cover. The secondary coil may be protected and supported by a skid plate mounted to the vehicle. The system may include a charging circuit that is controlled by signals transmitted by a garage door opener transmitter or a garage door opener. The system may include sensors that detect the presence of an animal or object in the space between the primary coil and the secondary coil.